


A Little Privacy

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Masturbation in Bathroom, Phone Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Yes, tell me what you’re wearing – is it frilly?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god, she’s not serious. Of all the times to be having phone sex. “Elle, you are complete rubbish,” Mithian says, exasperated. “And of course my kickers are frilly. YOU bought them for me on bloody Christmas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Elena Mithian, phone Sex, the smuttier the better. Thank you."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It’s midday at the office and she’s peeing in the stall, but her mobile rings. It flashes with Elena’s number and for a second, Mithian’s concern grows. 

Elena’s father had a mild heart attack a weekend ago, and if this is more bad news, she’ll have to excuse herself from Nemeth Co’s architectural meeting. As she answers, Mithian hears Elena’s voice float into her ear, not weeping, but sultry-low, “ _I want to know what you’re wearing, baby._ ”

Relief floods through her.

“Baby?” Mithian asks, her lips inching up into a smile. She flushes the toilet.

 _"Yes, tell me what you’re wearing – is it frilly?_ ”

Oh my god, she’s not serious. Of all the times to be having phone sex.

“Elle, you are complete rubbish,” she says, exasperated. “And of course my kickers are frilly. YOU bought them for me on bloody Christmas.”

Mithian’s about to pull her said knickers up her thighs when Elena breathes out, hurried, “ _Don’t. If you’re going to put them back on, don’t._ ”

“I can’t be doing this right now. My break is almost over.”

“ _Are you alone?_ ” Elena interrupts, far too cheery.

“Yes, but what’s the po–” Mithian pauses, hearing a buzzing on the other end of the connection. “–what are you doing? Is that my vibrator?”

The heavy panting and further groan is evidence enough.

“ _Mhm… oh god~_ ” Elena whines out, and Mithian quickly lowers the volume on her mobile, holding the device close to her ear. “ _I wish you were here._ ”

All the heated blood seems to be rising to Mithian’s neck and chest.

“Hm?” she mumbles, distracted.

“ _Day off. We could shut the curtains and leave the blankets on the floor. Get some of the brandy.”_   Elena’s voice is getting tighter, edging with arousal.  _“Let you ride my face. I’d be so good to you, Mith.”_

God, she really shouldn’t, but Mithian strokes her forefinger over her clit, around her vulva, listening for any footsteps outside her close stall.

_“I love your cunt. I love how you shave it everyday. I love the taste and how it sounds when it’s wet. You’re so beautiful.”_

“Mm, mmhm,” Mithian sighs out, increasing the frantic pace on her clit. Her head thumps against the rusty stall wall, her legs trembling.

“ _You touching it?_ ”

“Mmm.”

“ _Good, I want you to come first._ ” 

As if that’s not enough, she hears Elena whimper out that sentence, and soon enough, Mithian’s orgasm throbs quickly against her fingertip.

Her girlfriend cries out in Mithian’s ear, the buzzing now louder than ever. The bathroom door squeaks open, and Mithian jolts up from leaning against the stall, ending the call with the jab of another finger.

“We’re starting – are you alright in there?” Kara’s amused voice creeps in. 

“Fine,  _just_  fine.” Mithian drops her phone into her purse, yanking on her knickers and her pencil skirt. “I’ll be, a-a moment. A moment, please.”

The bathroom door shuts.

Fuck.

*


End file.
